


What Do You Mean You Know What This Says?

by supercorpshippery666



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, I am Supercorp Trash, Kara Danvers has powers, POV Alternating, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Student Lena Luthor, Supercorptober2019, Teacher Kara Danvers, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorpshippery666/pseuds/supercorpshippery666
Summary: Lena Luthor was born with a strange mark on her arm. No one has known what it says, until now.OrAstronomy teacher Kara Danvers and student Lena Luthor are soulmates.





	What Do You Mean You Know What This Says?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is really cringy so please bare with me.

Lena POV:

Hello, my name is Lena Luthor and I am just another ordinary girl. Well, mostly. You see, I was born with strange writing on my arm. I'm not exactly sure what it says, but I've had to hide it every day of my life. My mother, Lillian, says it's just another one of my many flaws. Anyway, lets not think about that. Today is my first day of Senior year, and I am not excited.

Kara POV:

I am so excited! Today is my first day of teaching! I will be teaching the Seniors Astronomy. I can't wait to be able to just talk about the stars for hours. I am currently loving life, I have my dream job, my dream friends, and my dream apartment. The only thing I'm missing is Krypton. Yes, I know that that's a pretty big thing to miss, but I've just sort of gotten used to the ache it leaves in my chest. Oh, how did I forget, I'm also missing my soulmate. I am 99 percent sure that that person died with Kyrpton. It was just simply underheard of for a Kryptonian to have a non Kryptonian soulmate. We are simply too advanced intellectually to have a soulmate that were to be, let's say, a human. If I did have a soulmate that was a human, they would literally gave to be a certified genius.

Lena POV:

Class is so boring. I am literally a certified genius, I don't need an explanation for quantum physics. I could recite the exact definition for that in my sleep. After this class, is lunch, which I am not looking forward to. I have zero friends, which is probably a result of the amount of rigorous studying I do for school, but hey, you don't get excepted into M.I.T. for making friends. I am looking forward to the class I have after lunch though. It's Astronomy with Ms. Danvers. I love learning about space so the class should be pretty exciting. Plus, all I've been hearing about all day is how the "new Astronomy teacher is so hot". I won't say that I'm not at least a little intrigued to see how she looks like.

"Alright class, turn in your assignment"

Shit. I was too busy daydreaming to realize we were supposed to be working on a textbook page.

Kara POV

"Ms. Danvers, what are we supposed to do after the quiz?"

Shit. I was too busy daydreaming to tell them to work on the textbook page after the quiz.

"I'm sorry class. After the quiz I want you all to work on Textbook pa-"

*RING* *RING*

"Shit." I murmmer. "Well that's the end of class. There's no homework today, I wantes to go easy on you all on the first day if school. You are alll dismissed."

Finally lunch time. I am famished, but I guess that's what happens when you skip out on breakfast in favor of working on your class syllabus.

Lena POV:

*RING* *RING*

Finally lunch time. I am famished, but I guess that's what happens when you skip out on breakfast in favor of organizing your school supplies. Jeez I am such a nerd. Anyhow, I have to mentally prepare myself for Astronomy, seeing as the new teacher is supposed to be "hot". As long as she isn't blonde, blue eyed, has glasses, and is muscular, I should be fine. I would have laughed at the thought of someone actually being my exact type, seeing as that's never happened before, if I hadn't seen her at that exact moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a question for you guys. Do you want me to make Lena 17 (so that if her and Kara got caught, Kara would go to jail) or 18 (so that the worst that could happen if caught is that Kara would lose her job)?


End file.
